guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Khalil Rahman Hafez
| place_of_birth = | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 301 | group = | alias = Hafiz Khalil | charge = No charge, held in extrajudicial detention | penalty = | status = Repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Khalil Rahman Hafez is a citizen of Pakistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 301. The Department of Defense reports that Hafez was born on January 20, 1984, in Punjab, Pakistan. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Khalil Rahman Hafez's Combatant Status Review Tribunal on September 2, 2004. The memo listed the following allegations: Transcript Hafez chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Unsworn Detainee Statement | pages='pages 9–10' | publisher=United States Department of Defense | author=OARDEC | date='date redacted' | accessdate=2008-10-28 | quote= }} testimony Hafez started his testimony with the following statement: In answer to questions from the Tribunal members he acknowledged serving with the Taliban. He acknowledged serving on a "defensive line", in the North, which he did not regard as fighting. He was trained in July 2001, and traveled to Afghanistan in August 2001. He concluded his testimony with the following statement: Release The Daily Times reported that Hafiz Khalil was repatriated with sixteen other men. The seventeen men were released from Pakistani custody on June 28, 2005. According to Daily Times Punjab's chief minister’s adviser on religious affairs, Maulana Tahir Mahmood Ashrafi, said local authorities wanted to investigate whether the men had been brainwashed and were still involved in any terrorist activity. See also *Minors detained in the War on Terror *2005 Qur'an desecration controversy References External links *Former Guantanamo inmates say Americans abused Koran *Testimonies of the Prisoners *Ex-Gitmo inmates: Koran was desecrated *The Pentagon Can’t Count: 22 Juveniles Held at Guantánamo Andy Worthington Category:Pakistani extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1984 births Category:Punjabi people Category:Juveniles held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp